Walking My Way
by Pitten.FoxWolf
Summary: Summary: When Mana died I had nothing. No one are for poor little Allen Walker. At least not untill three years later when the found out I had innocents. I'll never walk for them I'll always walk my way even if my story begins and ends here.


D Gray-Man FanFiction. Hello guys new fan fic for dgm. I Can't Wait Until Chapter 219 Comes Out! Which It Must! Any ways, I do not own DGM or else chapter 219 would be out.

* * *

Summary: When Mana died I had nothing. No one are for poor little Allen Walker. At least not untill three years later when the found out I had innocents. I'll never walk for them I'll always walk my way even if my story begins and ends here.

Chapter 1

The beginning

The wind cooled the Earth, and the day remained sunny. The sun towered over them bringing heat that could make even the toughest of grown men fields lay out in front of the village. Silence in the air. It was almost, no it was to silent. In the village a boy stands with white hair, named Allen Walker. Everything was okay except him. "I never meant to scar them away, I'm not a monster..."

Three years Later

" hey kid take out the trash while your at it, then get your ass back to work, the people aren't going to serve them selves." commanded the boss man. Allen nodded and went to do his job, for this dinner/inn called the sleeping angel. Doing his job Allen walked back to the dinning hall of the Sleeping Angel.

"Welcome to the Sleeping Angel what can I do for you?" Asked Allen with a smile.

"Could we get a room, and a table for three?" Asked the red head. Allen nodded, and led them to the last open table.

"I'm Allen if you need anything call my name, and I'll come help you. When you finish eating please find me agin, and I'll lead you to our biggest room." Allen said with a smile, and he left to help the people at other tables. Pulling down on his sleeve.

Lavis POV

That boy was went away pulling on his slave. The sleeve to the hand he had yet to use. I can't help but notice his left eye. Was he an Akuma who just refused to fight them right now? Had then Earl already got to him?

"I bet he is an Akuma, he probably just didn't want to attack us." Said Kanda calmly.

"Don't say that for all we know innocence did some thing to him or he was born with that scar. We aren't in the position to say any thing." Pouted Rinalee

"She's right Yuu how do you know he is an Akuma?" I questioned innocently just to mess with him. We all were silent up until that point. It took us 15 minuets to finally make up our mind and order.

Normal POV

"Allen!" Yelled an unfamiliar voice, but it was his job so Allen followed the sound of the voice to where the trio sat.

"What can I get you?" Smiled Allen as he put the pad on the table, and crouched with the pen in his hand. Did I forget to say Allens left hand is disabled. Acting as if it was normal the ordered. Allen smiled, and went to go get the food they asked for. Food here is always already made. Allen finally came back with there food, and served it to them.

"Hey bean sprout what is with your arm?" Asked Kanda.

"I'm afraid its been disabled from birth. You see I have never been able to move it." Stated Allen, he didn't notice, but every one else did. In his voice there was a sound of fear.

"Why are you so afraid, can we see it?" Asked Rinalee, but Allen shock his head as he slowly moved back.

"I'm sorry no one is aloud to see my arm." He said, now he was sweating, some thing was wrong. Kanda appearing out of no wear grabed Allens arm and yanked up the sleeve, only to reveal a red scaly arm.

"How long have you had this problem!" Yelled Kanda dragging attention to him. Every one now whispering.

"Since birth..." Said Allen in unhearable voice, which frustrated Kanda even more.

Every thing would have been fine at that point of Allens cursed eye hadn't activated for the first time. What stood a few feet away from Allen stood the young disoriented soul of a women. "Save him that's your job, IT WASNT TO KILL HIM, AND I!" She screeched, but no one but Allen seemed to hear.

"I'm so sorry." Cried Allen. As he unconsciously activated his arm, and with one quick swoop killed the akuma. Fainting of shock, littel did Allen know this would be the first of his long journey.


End file.
